


A Tell-Tale Heart

by AugustInk (inkingink)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blind! AU, Fluff, M/M, blind! Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkingink/pseuds/AugustInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart can be a dead giveaway when the face isn't an open book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tell-Tale Heart

Kuroko’s editions of The Oeuvre of Edgar Allen Poe was one of the thickest books his has read in such a short time. The last story, The Tell-Tale Heart, was one that lingered in the back of his mind. 

While thinking back on the tale, his nimble fingers felt along books hardcover. Velvet wrapped around the cover, and a wide satin ribbon laid between the cover and the first page. The pages’ edges were rugged and uneven, with dips and corners that reminded him of ripped paper. ‘I wonder what color would describe the pages’ Kuroko thought to himself.

Soon, he began to wonder what other things would be described. As a young child, he always asked what things appeared to his family. 

“What does soft look like?” young Kuroko asked.He heard mother open the back door (because it always squeaked upon opening and rattled when closing). “Hold out your hand, Tetsuya.” Doing as he was told, his mother dropped several small things in his palm. They tickled. Resisted the urge to giggle, Kuroko picked up one of the light-weighted objects between his fingers. Rubbing it between his fingertips was pleasant and easy. He could feel the tiny hairs glide along his fingerprints. “ What is this Momma?”  
“A flower petal. It feels soft, doesn’t it?” She smiled. 

 

“Sei-kun” Kuroko called out, closing the book.

“Hmm?”

“What does the sky look like?” Akashi looked up at his boyfriend. Kuroko waited patiently for his answer. “ Well, it varies depending on the time of day and weather. Right now, it’s mostly overcast with bits of blue peeking through. ” Tetsuya stood up and sauntered around the room, his fingertips skimming over furniture that sat in its familiar position. “ And the couch?” he asked.

“It’s a faded royal blue with very puffy cushions.” the redhead explained, watching Kuroko amble toward the bookshelf toward the windows.” On the armrests, there are large bronzes buttons going down the front in single lines.“ The Oeuvre of Edgar Allen Poe slid between The Alchemist and Fahrenheit 451 with ease before hitting the back of the shelf with a subtle thump. 

Kuroko return to the couch and flopped next to Akashi. 

“Nigou?”

“Nigou has black and white and uncannily blue eyes like yours. Is something wrong, Tetsuya?”

“I wonder what Sei-kun looks like...” Kuroko confessed, looking in Akashi’s direction.

“What I look like? Well-”

“...I’d like to see for myself” A silence hung between the two. Despite his stoic expression, Akashi could see the tips of his ears redden.

“Of course, come here.” Kuroko scooted closer until he felt Akashi pull him onto his lap “Eh?” Heat creeped up his neck.“Go on and make yourself comfortable.” He could practically hear the smirk in Akashi’s teasing tone. Without a word, Kuroko shifted to where his knees rested comfortably at the sides of Akashi’s sides. Even with he’s seemingly unaffected expression that he tried so hard to maintain, the flush had migrated to his cheeks. 

“May I?” Kuroko asked.

The redhead placed his boyfriend’s hands on his cheek “You may.” 

Cool fingertips gingerly pressed against his face before pinkies and ring fingers skimmed along his jawline. The side of Kuroko’s thumb lightly grazed Akashi’s bottom lip before he pinched his nose. “What are you smiling about, Sei-kun?”

“Nothing, really. Can’t I enjoy your presence?”

Kuroko released, and continued exploring the unmapped contours. His thumbs travelled until they felt tiny hair blink before them. 

“These are your eyes?” It was more of a statement than a question. He delicately caressed over closed eyelids. “What color are they?”

“The right is red like rubies and the left is similar to embers.” Akashi peeked at Kuroko, who hummed in acknowledgement. His fingers were lost in a sea of softness. “Is your hair the color of roses? It feels like a bouquet of roses...” Fingertips made their way back to Akashi’s strong cheekbones and sharp jawline. Kuroko pecked his lips before pulling him into a hug.

“You’re beautiful, Sei.” Akashi silently wrapped his arms around his waist. “Are you em-”

“I am not flustered, Tetsuya.” the red haired murmured.

“Ah, but you are. You have a tell-tale heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was very embarrassed writing this.


End file.
